The invention relates to clutches in general, and more particularly to improvements in clutch assemblies, especially friction clutch assemblies, which can be used with advantage in power trains of motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in friction clutch assemblies of the type wherein a clutch plate (which can be used to transmit torque to the input element of a variable-speed transmission in a motor vehicle) is disposed and can be clamped between two pressure plates one of which forms part of the clutch proper and the other of which is a torque transmitting component, such as a flywheel on the output element of the engine in a motor vehicle.
A clutch assembly of the above outlined character normally comprises means (particularly a diaphragm spring) for biasing one of the pressure plates axially toward the other pressure plate so that the clutch plate is clamped between the pressure plates and transmits torque to the input element of the transmission when the other pressure plate is driven by an engine or in another way. Prior to being installed in a motor vehicle, the clutch plates and the clutches of such clutch assemblies are packed independently of each other and are delivered to the production line in a vehicle assembling plant along separate paths, particularly on separate pallets. The clutch plates and the clutches proper are thereupon removed from the respective pallets and are prepared for assembly on the other clutch plate, such as the friction wheel on the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. All this involves much time and the utilization of a large number of pallets. Moreover, the unwrapping of several discrete packages which contain clutch plates and clutches proper is a time-consuming operation and can constitute a bottleneck in the corresponding section of the production line.